Bella's alternate reality
by Lonely writer777
Summary: An alternate universe, with no vampires or wearwolves, only humans. james is still the 'bad guy' and bella is still clumsy, but more out-going. what happens when Edward loves her but james thinks she's his? first story!
1. Meeting Jacobs' Friends

BPOV

"Wait up!" I called as I fluttered prettily down the grand stairway.

Alice gasped as she saw my finished figure for the first time- all five feet, one-and-a-half inches of me.

I nearly tripped down the last few steps as I raced in my one-inch heels, trying not to be left behind.

"Wow, girlie, you look gorgeous!" Alice smiled, her wide eyes giving her shock away. She recovered quickly enough, and blinked twice, turning her face to regain her composure. I must be stunning to get that kind of response.

"Alice, Jacob will be here with Lizzie any minute! I… I'm nervous. I've never met her before! I… I dot think I can do this!" I covered my face with my hand- sort of. I had to keep my had an inch from my face so as not to smear my make-up.

Alice laughed, then sobered. She frowned, mumbling, "stop your worrying! You look fine." it was almost a groan. She patted my shoulder to be sure I'd been listening. I peeked at her. "Besides, I don't know how anyone could keep their eyes off _that!" _She gestured to my blue dress and curled hair. Ah, prom. Only this could get me into a dress and make-up. I couldn't call it a gown, really, because Lizzie had rejected the idea of me wearing anything longer than my knees.

"Well, they're here." Screeching nodded at my assumption as Jacob's vans tires scraped the pavement in a sickening screech. I could recognize the sound of that old van anywhere.

Wobbling, so as not to trip, I moved across the floor to get the door. My curly brown hair bounced lightly with each step I took. The door screeched as I opened it.

"Hey, Jacob. All these people are riding with you, right?" I said, gesturing to the seven people standing behind him.

Jacob laughed and I relaxed. "Well, of course they are, and hello to you too!" Jacob turned to smile at Alice, who was still twenty feet away, at the bottom of the stairway before turning back to his friends. Alice came to stand behind me. "Bella, this is Mike, and he's with Jessica," he said, waving his left hand at two people directly beside him. They were holding hands, and Jessica was blushing. I recognized them from school. "this is Ben, and he's with Angela," he gestured to his left on the other side of Jessica. They, too went to my school. "this is Quil, and he's with Tanya," he gestured to his right. A wave of loneliness washed over me as I began to realize that all of them had a partner, but Jacob wasn't done. "and this is Edward."

I looked around me and then I spotted him, coming from behind Jacob, no one on his arm. _Maybe he's alone!_ my thoughts gathered from his appearance, and then changed my mind as his head came up. His eyes were a pool of golden melting honey, and I felt as though I could nearly drown in them. He couldn't possibly be alone.

Jacob smiled at my far away expression and looked behind me at Alice with a wink. "is she riding with you?"

Alice nodded, I think, and stood there staring at me, puzzled by my wondering expression. Who else would I go with?

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Jacob puzzled.

I snapped back into reality then. "Eric and his girl… I forgot her name." My phone vibrated. I checked the number. Speak of the devil, Eric. "Hello? Where are you? No, we were all gonna meet here and drive there… oh, never mind! We'll see you there. Ok, we're leaving now. Bye!" I closed my phone before he could respond. Then I took a real look at the people Jacob had brought.

Mike had blond, spiky hair and blue eyes- typical. He wore a loose bow-tie around his masculine neck, and he appeared to be only an inch or two shorter than Jacob, which put him at approximately six-foot-two. I would say he's cute, but not hot. His left hand held Jessica's right. Jessica, the five-foot-three girl with the blondish-brownish-reddish hair, which was swirled up into a bun at the top of her head, complete with light brown eyes and flushed cheeks. Her black dress flared at her hips making it cut half-a-foot above her knees, and her knee high black boots and long silky black gloves completed her. She wore too much make-up, or she would've been perfect. They were the picture perfect couple, though.

My eyes turned to Ben and Angela. His hair, combed back into a neat, brown fowhawk, nearly glistened in the softly gathering twilight, and I realized the door was still open. What could I care? Ben was dressed similar to Mike, with his dark blue pants, only he wore a neck tie instead of a bow tie. His eyes were wide set but fit his face perfectly. Angela had a _real_ dress, a gown. It covered her feet, which were covered only by baby blue heels, the same color as her dress. Her hair was French-braided back away from her face and down to her waist behind her. She had blue daisies tucked in every other inch or so all down her braid. Simply beautiful.

Quil's skin was a hint darker than a tan and I guessed him to be Indian. He looked more like a freshman than a junior as the rest of us were. His arms bulged almost un-believably so, and I could only think it to be muscle. Duh. Tanya had strawberry blond hair, and violet eyes. And her dress matched her eyes, as did her head band. Tanya smiled gleefully at her hand and I smiled when I realized that she smiled because _he_ held it. Quil's bowtie was red with black polka-dots, and he looked like a party crasher.

Then I turned my attention to _him_. Edward. Just _thinking_ his name gave me shudders and goose-bumps. I looked him up and down, but my thoughts got lost again when I looked at his beautiful, indescribable face. Then he glanced up and held my gaze. I flushed and turned away, and he snickered. He seemed different from the others, and yet similar. A hope fluttered in me again that he might possible be single… and then I had only to glance back up at him to see that hope be smothered by his beautiful face. _He's still looking at me!_ I thought to myself.

This whole look-over process took only seconds, so no one but Edward had noticed, and I hoped he hadn't noticed much. "who was that?" Alice questioned me. Jasper had come down stairs and now stood silently behind her.

"oh, um, it was Eric. He forgot he was supposed to meet us here, so he's already there. I told him it was fine, and that we'd see him there." I turned back to Jacob. "So, I guess we aren't waiting for anything anymore… lets go."

Jacob nearly growled. "He _always_ forgets this type of thing!"

"Oh, well. You should expect it. Let's go." I motioned for them to exit, and followed them out. "meet you there, Jake." I said closing the door as his friends all piled in. Alice pulled up. I got in the back seat of her car, Jasper in the front. "_Step on it!_" I cheered as I slammed the door. "now it's a race!"

Then I remembered James.


	2. Happenings at Prom

BPOV

Alice heard my gasp and turned to look at me. "What? Bella, what's going on?"

I guessed I'd better answer her, but I didn't know if I _could_ yet. "N-n-nothing, Alice."

I forced a smile and swallowed- which was difficult to do with the lump in my throat.

"Bella? Bella, I know when you're lying, and even if I didn't, it's obvious. What is it?

What are you suddenly so worried about?" Alice had turned back to the road, and continued to drive, but she kept peeking into the rear view mirror at me. _She's pouting again, dang it. She knows I can't stand that!_

"Um… I just hope James doesn't think I am still with him. You know how possessive he gets." The thought of my ex-boyfriend made me shudder. I'd hoped he'd never remembered me, but he'd come back. Then I'd moved in to my best friend Alice's house – mansion, really – so he couldn't find me.

Alice gritted her teeth and shuddered. "And?"

"Well, I hope no one else assumes I am with any one…" I thought of Edward.

"Oh, of course no one would brand you off so to speak, and assume you're with any one the way you assumed about Edward." She smiled a sly little smile.

I bit my lip and turned my face, flushing a beet red. "How'd you know?"

"Bella, I'm slow sometimes, but I am not blind. I know your body motions and I think I can tell when you are blushing." She looked for my reaction in the rear-view mirror. I kept my expression.

"You know, I think he likes you, too. Maybe you can hang with him at prom." Alice's mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Alice!" I shrieked suddenly. For there, standing thirty yards from the front of the car, in the middle of the road, was James.

He was smiling like a maniac, and sticking out his left thumb to the side as if he were hitchhiking. Alice hit the brakes.

"Turn!" I shrieked. "Go! Anywhere but here!" Alice pushed the peddle with a set expression and honked. James' smile turned to shock, then to fear as he dove out of the way. Alice didn't relax, but kept right on going. She didn't stop before we reached the school, and even then she barely slowed below thirty until we were parked. I jumped out and slammed the door. I set my face, and Alice and Jasper gave me a minute before getting out of her car. With Alice and jasper on both my sides for my protection, we walked to where an incredulous-looking Jacob stood with his friend group. I forced a crooked smile.

"Hey, who was _that_?" Jacob questioned, and we all knew of whom he spoke.

"Th-that was James." Alice said through a forced clamped jaw and fake smile. She looked like she wanted to go right back to where he had been a moment ago, and murder him. Only her and Jasper knew the reason.

I knew they considered it my story to tell, so I stepped forward and said, "I am so sorry, Jake, if that caused you any trouble. I am trying to avoid him, and I don't know how he found me." I shoved my memories out of my mind and forced another smile.

Five pairs of curious eyes stared at me, while the other three pairs looked suspicious and accusing. I looked down and hurried to step back into my spot between my still-stiff friends, Alice and Jasper.

Laughing approached us and we turned to see Eric on his way over to us. "hey, Bells!" he hollered and we all started moving at once toward the school. Someone caught my hand as I started to advance forward with my friends.

A hand covered my mouth and the arm released my hand and instead covered the front of my body to restrain me. I tried to scream but he was pulling me backwards. No one took any notice.

"Hush, Bella. I only want to talk to you." James' voice silenced my struggles temporarily, before I recognized the lying laughter leaking into his voice with the second phrase. I struggled even more and he tightened his clasp around me, and tripped me to the ground behind a bush. He sat beside me on the ground and released me long enough to rearrange his hold.

I heard a faint "hey, where's Bella?" and sighed with relief. Immediately, James' hand covered my mouth and he lay down beside me.

"Bella?" Edward hollered, and Alice called a second later, "Bella, where are you?"

I struggled and shrieked and his hand grasped my throat, cutting off my breathing. But I had succeeded, because I heard Alice gasp, "what was that? Hey, I think she was over here!"

Foot steps came closer, and they were quick and rapid, but still far enough away that she couldn't hear my muffled struggles.

From the other side of the car on my right, some one – probably one of James' friends – came around the car from the front of it.

James greeted him with a backwards glance, and a look of 'what took you so long?'

On the other side of the bush hiding me, Alice still hesitantly advanced forward, looking for me. James released the grasp on my neck long enough for me to take a quick breath, and reclaimed his hands' position. "We want you _alive_," he explained, and I didn't miss the smirk in the 'we.'

Mike came into view, and his Jessica was tied up in his arms. James whispered to him, "Put her in the car." Nodding his head to the knocked out Jessica. Mike struggled with the door and threw her in. "Help me with her!" he said nodding at me now, and squeezing my neck until I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away form my throat, with no avail.

Foot steps turned away and Alice called, "I cant find her!"

James smiled and I knew I would be unconscious shortly.

I slowly drifted into an unconscious state, and as I did, I noticed several things at once. Edward asked Alice if she were sure I wasn't found, and he ran in this direction to be sure. I kicked a little and made noise any way I could, and hoped it would be enough.

And then all senses faded into oblivion.

EPOV

I was thinking about her when Alice suddenly turned and said, "Hey, where's Bella?"

All I could think about – or had been thinking about all night – was Bellas' beauty. Now we didn't know where she could have possibly have gone.

I turned to look for her and called, "Bella?"

I walked toward where we'd last seen her.

Alice shouted, "Bella, where are you?"

I froze. We heard a shriek and turned in that direction. Alice recovered first and walked in the general direction we'd heard the shriek. The others had forgotten all about us and walked toward the school. I recognized the song 'girl, put your records on,' and lost my focus for a moment, as this song had been playing on the radio in the van, moments ago. Alice came back in my direction, calling to me, "I can't find her!" her voice brought back to the hard reality. "are you sure?" I called back. I ran past her, and she had a devastated look on her face. I noticed after a moment, that a bush was shaking too much for the cause to be the wind, and that a car was parked only three or so feet away from it on the other side. Bella's feet lay between, hopefully attached to Bella. I ran and noticed she wasn't struggling much.

I quickened my pace, and came around the corner to Mike, and a man I assumed to be James, hovering over Bella. James had a hand on Bellas' throat. He released and she passed into unconsciousness. I ran in, pulling my arm back. I snapped it forward into the shocked face of an unsuspecting Mike. He flew backwards a foot or so, and James looked up at me.

He didn't realize until I had him into a hold by the collar of his shirt, that he had – luckily – not gone far enough away with Bella. "What did you do to her?" I growled at him. He smiled an evil smile and simply said, "She's only knocked out!" I turned around and walked away a few paces before dropping him to the ground. He landed on his feet and tried to throw a punch which I smacked out of the way, and landed one to the left side of his nose with my right fist. I kneed him in the groin and let him suffer a moment before walking backwards to Bella.

She woke up when I patted her arm. I assumed he hadn't done a very good job of knocking her out. She began to sit up and I knelt beside her to support her head. She'd probably hit it.

She stuttered, "wh-where's Alice?"

I laughed, relieved she hadn't forgotten much, but I still was unsure as to weather or not it was true. "Do you remember where we are?" I asked to test her.

"Yeah, the prom… right?"

Relieved at her apparent lack of memory loss, I laughed, then looked around to see if the two culprits were still where I'd left them. I glared at Mike for a moment, before turning to the spot I'd left James. Hadn't it been right there in the middle of the parking lot lane? Then where...?

Jasper and Alice ran around the corner at the same time Bella got to her feet.

"Really, Edward, I'm fine!" Bella insisted as I caught her elbow when she took a step. I removed my hand from her arm, but I wasn't convinced.

I let Alice take her away, caught up on the way Bella'd said my name. And the fact that James had gotten away.


End file.
